


Tales of a Lost Wanderer

by MisfitArtist



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Charon and Lone Wanderer are friends, F/F, Lots of it, Nice moments too, PTSD, Pretty much eveyone, Some depressing moments, dealing with grief, idk where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist
Summary: An orphaned girl tries to find herself again while raging war against a world that took everything from her; from her father to her will to live.OrCompilation of small snippets (mostly unrelated) that feature Eloise and her adventures in the Wastland with her trusty companion Charon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First story here! I hope you like it.
> 
> Leave some critic and advice if you want and I wish you a good time reading this!

 

“Dad no!” 

 

Eloise punched the glass, feeling the bones break as she watches her father collapse on the other side of the door. The girl couldn’t even bring herself to cry as he reaches out to her mouthing his last words, before his hand falls into the cold steel he laid on. 

 

Time stops for the girl. 

 

She couldn't hear Doctor Lee as she screamed, telling her to  move. The girl’s eyes were stuck on her father. 

 

Her dead father. 

 

Husband of a dead mother. 

 

She finally found him, after everything she has faced outside the vault, only to be fighting and arguing with him because he abandoned her. 

 

He promised he would never abandon her.

 

And now he’s dead. 

 

He broke the promise. 

 

And broke Eloise's heart and sanity. 

 

The girl wanted to apologise to him, tell him  didn’t mean to punch him in the face when she found him in Vault 112. She didn’t mean to be so cold when they made their way back to Rivet City, didn’t mean to swear at him when he told her he heard of her questionable deeds in the Wasteland. 

 

She was just so  angry . 

 

Sad.

 

That he just left her.

 

Like mother.

 

And now. She won’t be able to say all the things she wrote down on her way back to the lab. 

 

The paper burned in her pocket. 

 

And it burned in her hand when she was in the Citadel on the watchtower overlooking the new Enclave base. 

 

She would make them pay for making her lose him a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure about this?” 

 

Sarah said as she watches Eloise step out of her power armor, putting on the worn leather jacket Charon handed her. 

 

She found it in her father's old room.

 

She would put it on, lie on his bed, listening to his holotapes until she ran out of cigarettes and tears. 

 

She was now in her usual boots worn pants, black shirt, together with the jacket she looked just like him.

 

Before he left for good. 

 

Sighting she acts as if she doesn't notice Sarah tearing up. 

 

“I could activate it.” Charon said in a statement. She hears the plea in his voice. 

 

“You would become feral.” She says back. He lets his head fall. 

 

She takes out his contract, she tried to give it to him many times. 

 

She has a better idea this time. 

 

She rips it in half. 

 

Again.

 

Again. 

 

And again.

 

He stares at her as she lets them flutter to the ground, some fall into the radioactive water. 

 

It won’t be for long.

 

She puts a hand out and Charon takes her by the forearm. She does the same. 

 

They let go. 

 

She puts a hand on Sarah's shoulder. The girl swallows her tears. 

 

They had become friends, sisters.

 

She goes in. The wall closes behind her. 

 

Her skin burns. 

 

She walks to the control panel, not caring to put in the virus. 

 

She breathes. 

 

Revelation 21:6 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t have to go alone”

 

Charon said as he watches Eloise help load the cargo unto Tobar’s ship. He said he would offer her the ride if she helped him out during the trip.

 

“I need to leave for a bit. But I will come back, don’t worry.”

 

She was lying, they both knew it.

 

After waking up in the Citadel, the girl did one last mission for the Brotherhood before leaving her Lyon's Pride armor behind, only letting the new Elder, Sarah, know of her departure. She wandered for a bit longer, discovering Pitt and leaving it to it’s demise after she refused to take the cure.

 

It was a child.

 

She would not take away a child from it's family.

 

And shortly after she came back from this hell, Amata contacted her.

 

And they banned her. Again.

 

She did not say anything to her crying childhood friend as she told her to leave.

 

She just looked her in the eyes, thinking back to the nights they shared and kisses they exchanged only hours before.

 

She told her everything about her suffering.

 

The girl would hold her during her night terrors.

 

As she replayed everything she went through in her dreams, again and again.

 

She left. Ripping away her arm as Amata clawed at it while begging for forgiveness.

 

She pushed her making her fall on the ground. And took out her engraved pistol, aiming the cold steel between her eyes.

 

She left, leaving a bullet hole next to the crying girl.

 

She woke up from her thoughts. Tobar calls her saying they arrived.

 

When she saw her mother lie on the hospital bed together with the bobblehead which crude inscription that made the girl aim her gun at herself to finally end her life, she wishes she stayed in the Wasteland playing cards with Charon and fetch with Dogmeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Charon acts like he doesn’t notice when Eloise cheats at poker. 

 

When the young girl walks into the house she shares with the ghoul after being gone for more than a month in Point Lookout Charon only took out a ice cold Nuka Cola handing the drink to the girl as if she just came back from one of her normal errands.

 

The girl took the drink before inviting her companion to a game of poker. 

 

They played for two hours and the girl won all the rounds. 

 

He did not ask her about her shaved head and faded scar. 

 

She smirked every time she won, claiming the pre war money they used for the game. 

 

Charon sighs, the corners of his lips twitching in a smile. 

 

If the girl forgets the scar on her head and wrists, even if it’s just for a moment...

  
He doesn’t call her out for the aces she hides in her sleeves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon tries to make her forget, even if it's just by losing at poker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the short (long) wait, i noticed how shitty my writing was so yeah, constructive criticism and tips are welcome! 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Charon acts like he doesn’t notice when Eloise cheats at poker. 

 

When the young girl walks into the house she shares with the ghoul after being gone for more than a month in Point Lookout, Charon only takes out an ice cold Nuka Cola, handing the drink to the girl as if she just came back from one of her normal errands.

The girl took the beveridge before inviting her companion to a game of poker. 

They played for two hours and the girl won all the rounds. 

He did not ask her about her shaved head and fading scar on her forehead.

She smirked every time she won, claiming the pre war money they used for the game. 

Charon sighs, the corners of his scarred lips twitching into a smile. 

If the girl forgets the scar on her head and the ones on her wrists, even if it’s just for a moment...

 

  
He doesn’t call her out for the aces she hides in her sleeves.


End file.
